magifandomcom-20200222-history
Night 339
Conviction of Falsehood and Prestige (虚偽と信望の信念 Kyogi to Shinbō no Shinnen) is Night 339 of the Magi manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary During his fight with Sinbad, Hakuryuu notices people standing by and cheering Sinbad on. He wonders whether they're illusions from the dungeon. Meanwhile, Sinbad says that out of the many king vessels out there, he holds the lowest expectations for Hakuryuu. He conjures ice in forms of crystals and partially freezes Hakuryuu's body. Then, he slashes at him with his tail, managing a direct hit. As people standing by cheer on, he smirks and says that Zagan was an easy opponent. A moment later, he notices he can't feel his tail. Turning around in surprise, he sees Hakuryuu in his Belial djinn equip. As he cuts multiple of Sinbad's tails, the latter chops the ends of the tails of himself, and regrows them out of rukh. Hakuryuu wonders how he's supposed to end such a battle, and Sinbad tells him he has to find the answer to the question he'd asked him. However, since destiny toyed with him the most, he believes he will never e able to give Valefor the answer. As Hakuryuu asks what he said, Sinbad creates a mirror, showing a scene from the Kou Empire. The mirror displays the sacrifices he'd paid to regain his country - only to be unable to protect it in the end and let it into a decline. It shows Hakuryuu siting on his throne that he would eventually be dragged off of, wondering to himself why he had sacrificed so many lives, and was still unable to protect the country that was entrusted to him. As he shows him these scenes, Sinbad says such misfortune befell him due to Solomon's irrational fate that selects even those without sin indiscriminately. He explains he wants to change the world by blessing those who make sacrifices and giving punishment to the ones that deserve it. Once again, he asks Hakuryuu what one should be distrustful of, and what one should believe in, in such an irrational world. Watching the scenes unfolding in front of him in silence, Hakuryuu suddenly slices at the image of himself with his scythe. Sinbad is surprised to see the image of Hakuryuu cut into pieces, but Hakuryuu addresses Kougyoku and tells her he will give her the power of the kings, so that she can fight destiny. Suddenly, a miniature of Kougyoku grows in size until she is as tall as Sinbad. She addresses the crowd, beckoning them to fight, so they can protect their pride and country with their strength. Sinbad turns to Hakuryuu and asks him what he's doing. Hakuryuu explains he yielded his power to his sister. He admits he's a broken king vessel, but says that if he combines the power with the others, they can all work on rebuilding the country. He says he was happy to do such a thing. Addressing Sinbad, he points out he never bestowed any power on other people, because he only trusted himself - which is why he assumes such an enormous appearance in comparison to his comrades. He adds that he understand him, because he once also felt his sister was a fragile being he had to protect, but that he now feels he should have shared everything with her, and that they should have fought together. Staring at him, Sinbad asks what is his answer. Hakuryuu asks, if he's asking what one should believe in. He says it's the people beside you, because the things you believe to be right will change many times throughout your life. He smiles, saying that it's a difficult thing to admit. Sinbad says he understands what he wanted to say, and adds that the two of them really are incompatible king vessels. Navigation Category:Final Arc